


When I’m Lonely

by CarpOnAStick



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral, Smut, baby fire demon, gay owl, top!Blitzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpOnAStick/pseuds/CarpOnAStick
Summary: Prequel to Blitzo and Stolas’s relationship. What did happen when Stolas gets lonely, and how does Blitzo know? Read to find out!
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas, Stolas/Blitzo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 442





	When I’m Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Helluva boss I went into an unholy rampage of rewatching the grand total of 20 seconds of which they interacted... and then after scaring my dog I decided to return from the depths of my now (dead) fandom and jump right into this one :) enjoy gay owl and smol fire ball

Blitzo cursed under his breath the entire walk to the owls gated mansion. That very morning moxie had been on his tail about how it was, 'too hard on the company's resources to keep using possession as their main way to murder their clients enemies" 

He'd only talked with Stolas through the phone, and rarely during awkward in-person conversations, mostly made awkward by Stolas constantly flipping his feathery tail in Blitzo's face. However due to Stolas being incredibly privileged, almost spoiled if you ask Blitzo, Stolas had picked up multiple ways of keeping in touch with his associates in the living world. Including one very large book which Stolas had mentioned briefly before which gave easy access to the living.

So in a disgruntled manner, Blitzo dragged himself past the gate with an obnoxious squeak as he pushed himself through. With hell being short for space, Stolas defeinitley didn't have any problem with his mansion taking up what seemed to be at least a third of it. Complete with statues, a garden, and intricate Victorian decorations, he definitely had it going quite well. Even the front door was larger than life compared to Blitzo, almost as if to say that even the birds door was better than him.

Knocking for quite some bit made Blitzo wish that stolas wasn't home and that he could make his get away. Though as he was just about to sprint away from impending doom, a very lean lengthy, and of coursed well dressed, owl answered. Only solidifying Blitzo's fate for the day.

"Blitzy!"

 _"Goddamnit”_ Blitzo thought to himself.

"Blitzy" had been a incredibly vexing nickname that Stolas had been using with him since their first encounter. That plus the posh accent Stolas had, equaled a bad mood for Blitzo.

"Stolas," Blitzo started, drawing out the s to make up for his lack of words. His equally forced smile didn't phase Stolas as he opened the door wider for his smaller counterpart.

"Well don't be shy Blitz, come in!"

Blitzo hesitated but before he could stutter anything out, a long gloved arm wrapped around him and pulled him inside, the door shutting quickly to Blitzo's surprise.

"This _is_ a surprise Blitzy! What brings you down to my little palace?" The owl towered over Blitzo with what seemed to be endless legs. Though, when speaking to Blitzo, Stolas made sure to contort and bend down to meet the demons level.

Blitzo craned his neck back as Stolas invaded his space, his eyes wandering to avert his gaze. Personal boundaries never did exist with this bird.

"I-" Blitzo paused to find his excuse. One which he failed to make before coming here.

"-just, wanted to see how you were doing... buddy."

Nailed it!

Stolas's already gaping eyes widened as he grinned even wider.

"Me?" Stolas stood back up with his elongated pointed hands clasped together. Tail flipping once behind him.

"Oh my, how kind of you Blitzy! It does get a bit dull here now and then,"

Blitzo relaxed his neck as Stolas backed away, releasing a sigh as he did. His sharp teeth returned in a once again forced smile, all to hide his internal screaming and ever growing need to be out of the overly decorated house, which seemed deadly quiet and devoid of life. No wonder the owl was lonely.

"Oh how can I ever repay you for this?"

_"The book"_

Blitzo snapped from his awkwardness back to his main goal of dragging himself in here.

"Well, you see-"

"Tea?!" Stolas interrupted.

"Wait, heh, no I-"

"Oh yes yes I _do_ have a collection, and you want to see them all upstairs? Oh what a marvelous idea!"

Blitzo's face went blank and his body went limp as he was pushed up the staircase, squeaking of shoes included. Blitzo wondered if Stolas even cared that there were now a trail of black marks on the polished floor from his shoes.

Blitzo lost himself in thought while he was pushed through the mansion, and neglected to realize that the obvious display case of the mentioned tea was in a room they had just passed. Instead, Blitzo was lead through another hallway. One that lead to the room that Stolas had apparently planned Blitzo to go to.

Blitzo stumbled in after a gentle push from stolas and just like downstairs, the door shut shortly after. Only this time a faint click of a lock was heard, sending an alarm off in Blitzo's head. Distracting himself, he checked the surroundings of the interior.

It was apparent that this was the birds room, since it had portraits of him and his family surrounding the walls. The wallpaper was grey with crown patterns, connecting to a lighter grey tiled floor. A light blue couch stood against the right wall, with a maroon and white drawer next to it. The rug underneath matched as it had both maroon, with blue around the edges.

A chandelier hung brightly above, reflecting the light from the stained glass windows of the balcony doors with maroon and gold curtains drawing them back. Right below it, was the bed of the owl. Blitzo was a bit surprised he didn't have a nest, but the bed looked much better. The theme of maroon stayed true, as the sheet, probably silk, and tied back bed curtains donned the color with a lining of gold.

Blitzo looked back at the sound of a relaxed and dramatic sigh as Stolas draped himself over the blue couch, tail flipping back and forth as he eyed Blitzo from the corner of his eye, smirk and all.

Blitzo felt the silence drawing out for far too long. He also felt his own eyes going over stolas's lean figure for way too long.

Clearing his throat before speaking, Blitzo tried to break the silence.

"So, where the uhm, tea?"

"What tea?" Stolas replied, taking his eyes off of Blitzo to slowly slip one of his hands out of their leather enclosure, revealing a layer of greyish blue feathers underneath. A layer which Blitzo had never seen, and somehow in that split second had the urge to feel what looked like fluff.

"The, uh-" Blitzo tried to continue but was cut short as Stolas pulled off the other glove, stood up, and walked over towards the balcony doors. Brushing his new exposed layer, probably purposefully, on Blitzo's arm.

_"The birds a damn telepath!"_

Blitzo thought to himself. The brief brush made him realize how soft the feathers were, his eye twitching at the contact.

"I don't know what your talking about Blitzy," Stolas laid his accent on thick as he strolled by on his freakishly lengthy appendages. Making it to the balcony door, he took both bare hands and tugged the curtains free from their tied positions. Depriving the room of light instantly. Stolas could almost hear Blitzo's stress level rise, and raised it even more with him turning back with a smirk.

"You know Blitz," Stolas started again as he unclipped his red and white fur coat, but left it hanging off his feathery shoulders.

"I really _do_ appreciate you coming here today," Stolas kept eye contact, freezing Blitzo in place as his heart rate sped up and his eyes enlarged. He stalked forward slowly while talking, making it more apparent that one of the only lights in the room were Stolas's red eyes, eyes which kept glancing up and down and Blitzo.

"It gets lonely here Blitzy, but since you're here, I think you can help me with that..."

Stolas stopped in front of Blitzo and leaned down like before. The golden clip of his coat dangled limply, uncovering what seemed to be more of that fluff Blitzo now so desperately wants to touch.

Blitzo's eyes wandered from the fluff back to Stolas's eyes in a frenzy.

"And- how can I, uhm, help you there Stolas?"

Stolas didn't reply. Though Blitzo didn't want to acknowledge the unspoken answer, the signs were all pointing towards it. Now his eyes were looking all around the room. Trying his best to avoid the darkening of his face as he processed the scenario. As he scrambled through his thoughts and his eyes wandered aimlessly, his body stiffened as a special book came into view on Stolas's bedside table.

Yahtzee

However it was next to a very disturbing object at the time, Stolas's bed. Which if he didn't give an answer to Stolas soon, he might just be in it whether he like it or not.

He weighed the pros and cons of the situation. On one hand he could grab the book and leave, with commotion, or, sleep with this owl, get all the feathers he wants to satisfy his twitching hands, and make a dash afterwards.

Perhaps this day won't go so horribly.

Blitzo turned back to Stolas, who had definitely moved closer, and locked eyes with the owl. No words were exchanged, and none could be considering that Stolas had lunged forward and locked lips with Blitzo.

All personal space boundaries were broken in Blitzo's mind, but he didn't care. His pupils dilated, his eyes fluttered shut, and for once in his life he actually appreciated this fancy bird. He didn't process how this could be happening with Stolas's beak, however where ever his actual mouth was, it didn't matter. Blitzo was feeling it at that second, and it was surprisingly warm and soft.

Stolas's hat tipped off as he angled his head to deepen the kiss, giving access to oh so many feathers. Blitzo's claws made there way gently into the intoxicating softness that was the back of Stolas's head, while Stolas's own hands wrapped around Blitzo's thin figure.

Tired of bending himself, Stolas used the new found leverage of Blitzo's waist to lift him up, and drag him back on to the silk sheets and pillows, with him landing on his back beneath Blitzo. The unclipped coat made its way off Stolas's shoulders leaving nothing to Blitzo's imagination.

Blitzo broke there connection for a split second, leaned back and took a mental snapshot of the owl. The low red light from Stolas's half lidded eyes gave a ghastly glow to the sheets and to his feathers. Stolas's chest raised slowly as he breathed, gently blowing some looser fluff after each breath.

Seeing Stolas uncovered for the first time was so much of a contrast to his regal everyday look, Blitzo didn't know how to react. Stolas seemed to notice as he pulled Blitzo back towards him to continue the kiss. This time, Blitzo took the lead. Shedding his own jacket, gaining an appreciative hum from Stolas. Stolas kneaded the back of Blitzo's neck with a surprising gentleness, causing a shiver to run down Blitzo's spine.

Blitzo started to rub the patch of ridiculously soft feathers on Stolas's chest, earning a sigh as Stolas tipped his head back, breaking the kiss as he arched into the claws that were so tender as to not hurt this pretty bird. Blitzo's mouth leaned down to occupy a new area of Stolas's neck, and tentatively used the sharp points of his teeth to bite down on the junction.

Stolas gasped lightly as his tail flicked, and one of his lengthy legs came to wrap around the demons shorter stature pulling closer. His hands gracefully slipped Blitzo's pendant off, along with the red and white stripped shirt beneath shirt, revealing Blitzo's fiery colored skin.

Eventually the two had stripped completely, and were both quite hot and bothered. Hands had been everywhere on each other, though when Stolas's hand went lower than expected, Blitzo jumped. It was gentle, just as sweet and tentative everything had been, though the sensitivity immediately increased as Stolas ran his hand along Blitzo's sex.

Blitzo leaned into the contact and his eyes screwed shut, only to reopen to an attentive owl studying Blitzo's every reaction to his movements. One particular movement, where Stolas's thumb would circle around Blitzo's tip, drew out a long but hushed groan from Blitzo. Only to make Stolas repeat the action, creating a series of sweet sounds from Blitzo.

Stolas's eyes had stopped staring at Blitzo, but had traveled down to what his hand was busy doing. Stolas ceased his hand movement, earning a small whimper from Blitzo, and pushed him back so he was sitting back on his hands.

Stolas shifted his position to where he was comfortably on his knees and bent down, keeping his gaze on Blitzo. Darting his tongue out, Stolas teased Blitzo by going in circles around his tip, mimicking his thumb. Blitzo moaned and tipped his head back, his hands digging into the sheets. After a bit, Stolas suddenly opened his mouth and plunged Blitzo's sex into the deepest parts of his throat.

Blitzo's eyes opened and his frame went stiff at the sudden warmth, but as Stolas started to move back upwards, Blitzo found one fist in the fluff on Stolas's head, one gripping the sheets, and his eyes shutting again, all to get ready for the ride Stolas had just put him on.

Once again, Blitzo wondered about the beak conundrum, though it really didn't matter at this point. That hidden mouth of his was magic, and drew out a string a curses from Blitzo's mouth.

One of Stolas's hands steadied himself as he lowered but the other was somewhere behind him, grabbing a bottle of who knows what out of his bedside drawer. Whatever it was, Stolas had opened it, and had slid off of Blitzo with a final lick, leaving Blitzo a bit annoyed.

Blitzo could barely read the bottle due to lack of light, but he assumed it was lube. His suspicions were proved correct as Stolas poured some on to his hand, and then on to Blitzo's sensitive sex. Blitzo hissed at the cold but was silenced by Stolas locking their lips for a split second.

Stolas shiffted his position once again to straddle the smaller demon, eyes locked with Blitzo the entire time. Slowly but surely Stolas's hips sank down, plunging Blitzo into him. Blitzo didn't feel it at first, though once he was fully in, the warmth and the tightness overwhelmed him. Stolas didn't seem to be doing to much better, as he was clinging onto Blitzo's shoulders with a vice grip. Both adjusted to the feeling of each other, and once Blitzo felt Stolas's urge to move, he leaned Stolas back on the bed. Both long legs hooked around the fiery demons waist and both fluffy arms wrapped around Blitzo's neck.

With an unspoken communication, Blitzo drew out, and thrusted. Not to hard to cause pain, but hard enough to make Stolas moan the way he did. Capturing Stolas's lips, he drew out once more, and started to find a rhythm for them both. One of Blitzo's hands grabbed Stolas's thin hips, while the other braced himself on the bed.

The more they got into it, the more fluid it became. Stolas's back arched to meet Blitzo's hips, Blitzo's teeth attacked Stolas's neck again, and soon the two became more vocal.

Blitzo took note of one spot deep inside of Stolas which made him call out the despised nickname Blitzo normally hated. Though right now, he couldn't get enough of it. Just to hear it again, Blitzo copied Stolas's actions, and started to attend to his neglected sex. Making Stolas lose himself completely.

Feeling himself and Stolas reaching their climax, Blitzo thrusted harder gripping Stolas's hip tighter, trying his best to aim for the one spot that would make Stolas fall apart. Stolas clenched his legs around Blitzo, and wrapped his arms as tight as he could around the smaller demon. His face contorted as climax raced nearer and nearer, and with a higher pitched moan, he shook around Blitzo as he came.

Blitzo raced for his own climax, while riding Stolas's fully through his, leaving his hand sticky. Blitzo heard the echo of Stolas's call for him in his mind, accent and all. Gripping the sheets and Stolas's, perhaps now bruised, hip he tipped over his own edge, and fell deep into climax.

The two collapsed onto each other, labored breathing being the only sound for a couple minutes until both calmed. Blitzo pulled out of Stolas, leaving an empty feeling in Stolas's mind. He reached out for Blitzo and pulled him into his chest, which Blitzo happily agreed to.

Blitzo turned his head to look at the book on the drawer next to him. He knew that it was his goal, however right now, he knew he'd be able to get it later. For now, a very fluffy owl was strangling him into a snuggle, and he had no problem falling asleep in the cradle that was Stolas.

"Blitzy?"

"Hm?" Blitzo lazily answered.

"Do you want some tea?"

Blitzo snorted and replied through a yawn,

"I think right now, I wouldn't mind a nap."

"Oh I think that's a splendid idea too."

**Author's Note:**

> BRUH I started writing this at 9:16 PM, finished at 1:55 AM. Was it worth it? Yes it was. Ight I hope you enjoyed my dudes, and I didn't know the ship name so I kinda just made it up? Oh well. I hope you enjoyed! You can find this story on Wattpad too, just look me up @CarpOnAStick


End file.
